


Perspective

by Artikka



Series: Zygerria Arc Aus [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Order 66, Slavery, Zygerria, why did Anakin kill the younglings?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artikka/pseuds/Artikka
Summary: He gives her a long glance, then reluctantly answers, “I’d rather my child die than be a slave like me.”* * *A short drabble set during the Zygerria Arc, in which things go slightly differently, and Ahsoka has a conversation with Anakin that gives her a bit more perspective.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Zygerria Arc Aus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982881
Comments: 25
Kudos: 299
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Perspective

In this universe, when the Twi’lek slave in the Zygerrian queen’s palace jumps, she takes who looks to be her child with her.

The two of them paint a horrifying, broken portrait on the ground below, and Ahsoka finds herself in equal parts sick to her stomach and unable to look away. Anakin looks as sickened as her, but there’s a flash of something that almost looks like _recognition_ in his eyes. 

It’s wiped away and his face goes back to its blank, shuttered state as the Queen turns to face them again.

The moment passes, and Ahsoka tries. . . not to think.

The next moment the two of them manage to snatch alone, Ahsoka asks him about it, barely needing words for Anakin to understand. 

He sighs. Looks towards the window.

“There’s a saying, on Tatooine,” he says, haltingly, slowly. He murmurs something in a different language, quickly enough that Ahsoka doesn’t catch much of it.

“What does it mean?” 

He gives her a long glance, then reluctantly answers, “I’d rather my child die than be a slave like me.”

Ahsoka says nothing, but her wide-eyed, horrified glance tells him all he needs to know.

* * * * *

_“March on the Temple, Lord Vader. Show no mercy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr! I'm @ilonga


End file.
